


Nasuada welcomes Arya home.

by orphan_account



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nasuada welcomes Arya home.

Nasuada paces back and forth the long room by her throne anxiously awaiting Arya's return. Her breath hitches at the thought of the graceful elf once again being so near to her. No one before had quite understood the burden of leadership and responsibilities placed on Nasuada like Arya. The guards stepped aside at the large doorway letting Arya enter.

Arya's long black hair was tied behind a leather band and piercing green eyes searched to meet Nasuada's nervous glance stopping her pacing to walk slowly to Arya placing her fingers to her lips Arya recited the Elven greeting which Nasuada returned eagerly looking her up and down to make sure she was alright after her long journey back to the Varten. 

"Arya, so nice to see you. I'm sure you need rest after your long journey, but I beg you please join me for a few moments to catch me up on the happenings with Eragon's training in Ellesméra. " Arya's smile faltered but only for a moment as she remembered the guards all around them. 

"Of course, my queen." She bows respectively although it was not expected of a princess, Nasuada leads her to a small room off of the throne room a guard tries to follow but she stops him. "Please Arya is a dear friend and means no harm. Leave us. I will send for you later!" She dismisses with a glare when he looked like he might protest and the guard walks away. "Of course my queen." 

As soon as the door shuts Arya embraces Nasuada in a firm hug. "Oh how I have missed you Nasuada!" The queens heart flutters at the mention of her name off of Arya's lips. 

Nasuada returns it before too quickly Arya pulls away as if unsure of herself. The night before Arya left with Eragon to escort him to training Nasuada had told Arya, "Arya, promise me you will come back here, to Varten." Arya had looked at her quizzically, they had been on the edge of something for months. Soft lingering touches, glances that lasted a little to long. A friendship trying to be something more but both afraid of the consequences. 

"Why, my queen. My mother could choose to send another to represent the elves, why must it be me." Arya's green eyes searched Nasuada minutes flying past as they locked eyes. "Because Arya. I think I love you." Arya smiled a gentle smile, one that Nasuada swore she would remember for the rest of her life. 

"I promise, on Ellesméra sacred land that I shall return to you." A soft kiss was placed on Nasuada's upturned lips. "But for now I must go." Nasuada had escorted them to the tunnels the next day watching until she dissapeared from view already longing for her to return. Months later here she was staring at her from an arms distance unsure of what to do.

Arya stared deep into Nasuada's big brown eyes not able to wait a moment more. No song, poem or story could articulate what happened next. No one remembers if it was Arya or Nasuada who quickly closed the gap between them. hands in each others hair as they desperately, fervently held on to each other. Lips on lips as they grasped one another fearing the other would vanish before their eyes knowing this moment could be there very last. The threat of the empire, the rise of the dragon riders, a distant memory as their bodies move against one another hurried fingers quickly picking at the laced up back of Nasuada's dress. 

"Arya?" Nasuada questioned as she let her have her way hands warm against Nasuada's skin. Arya met her eyes pausing for a moment. "Nasuada, I have filled my vow. I have come home to you. Won't you share this moment that I have been thinking of for months with me?" Nasuada smiled glad Araya had made the first move quickly sliding from her dress. Arya eagerly drank in the sight before. Never had she seen such a beautiful sight she thinks eagerly shedding her own clothes hurriedly with Nasuada's help. 

The kiss continues hands sliding over bare backs as Arya slowly moves them backward to Nasuada's bed. Arya holds the queens wrist at the sides of her head straddling Nasuada's naked body there kiss never breaking.

Nasuada is gasping for air when Arya moves down her body kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. The smell of pine strong in the air Nasuada breathes deeply the very presence of Arya as she gasps tingles in her spine as Arya begins to kiss her breasts. Finally letting go of her wrists as she moves down urging Nasuada to spread her legs. 

Nasuada quickly obeys. Although there was nerves in her voice when she said. "Arya. This is my first time..." Arya nods. "I thought it might be dont worry I'll take care of you." The elf rubs the young girls thigh in a soothing manner as her other hand slowly reaches for her clit. her touch felt like fire. Leaving Nasuada speechless on the bed as Arya quickly circles around her clit earning a hushed moan from Nasuada. "Oh my!" She says a moment later when Arya leans down quickly replacing her finger with her tongue. 

Nasuada grasps the covers in her hands squeezing till her knuckles are white as Arya continues finger now rubbing her entrance before slowly slipping inside her tongue and fingers working in harmony. Nasuada's breath hitches back arching as Arya sucks on her clit before resuming the circling technique.

"Wow!" Nasuada moans as Arya giggles. "Are you alright my queen!" She mocks even as she takes Nasuada to a grand plain where she shakes on the bed her face burning red as she cums on Arya's fingers.

Arya snakes up to Nasuada Holding her close in her arms, as she comes down from a feeling she had never felt before. "I'm not sure." She finally answers as Arya slowly brushes Nasuadas hair from her flustered face.

"I never got a chance to say. I think I love you too." They meet lips again knowing they had precious few moments of privacy left. "Next time I would like to explore you dear Arya." Arya nodded enjoying the wandering hand on her back. "I would like that." She says solemnly as they hear commotion at the door.

"My Queen, Are you still visiting with Arya the Elf?" She clears her throat for a moment looking annoyed at the intrusion as Arya pulls away from her starting to get dressed. 

"Yes, what is it?" The annoyance was barely decipherable in her voice although Arya could hear it which made her shoot a grin Nasuada's way. 

"Forgive me, my queen but you are needed at once for a meeting with the council to discuss a plan to attack the empire." Nasuada was also almost dressed now allowing Arya to lace the dress up for her.

The queen opens the door promptly seeing a surprised look on the guards face as they entered the throne room Arya looking well kempt but Nasuada still looked a bit dreamy eyed. "Alright then lets go if we must." 

She takes a step toward the guard. "Oh, Arya. Please don't stay away long. I still have much I want to.... discuss, with you." Arya's eyes gleamed as she curtsied. "Of course my queen." Was the quick answer before they went there separate ways to their duties they could not put off any longer till their next few moment of solitudes where they could love freely without judgement. Arya, watched as the queen followed the guard out of the room. Already missing the warm touch of her lovers lips on hers. 

"Till we meet again, Nasuada." she whispers quietly.


End file.
